The present invention improves the interaction with handheld electronic devices such as mp3 players, smartphones and other electronic devices under the users discretion by holding said devices in a fixed position.
Users of electronic handheld devices require support in keeping a consistent view of their devices display while simultaneously engaging in everyday activities. For example some activities in which a user may need to have a view of their handheld electronic device may include but are not limited to: Driving an automobile, riding a bicycle, operating a motorized vehicle, cooking, playing an instrument, typing on a computer, and other scenarios under the users discretion.
This invention may be used in any scenario which the user is primarily engaged in an activity that requires some concentration and while the user also requires accessibility to their handheld electronic device.
In the use of electronic handheld device holders, the user will frequently wish to adjust the position of the holder depending upon the demands of the immediate situation. Once the electronic device is attached to the holder, the holder is mounted to a stationary object and the portion of the holder that is attached to the electronic device has been arranged in the desired position, the holder stays in place and is rendered ready for use.
In the past, electronic device holders have been purposed for only one scenario of use and with only one specific electronic device, as well as being too complicated for the average user, too bulky for easy transport, aesthetically displeasing, and lacking a unique interactive and visual experience that resembles a fictional creature.